Rainbow Factory: The Return (part 1) chapter 1
by Flutterblue Melody
Summary: The tale of the Rainbow factory contains more than just one story. Many that has escaped, died, & brainwashed. As I, Flutterblue Melody tell you a story of a bloody factory. My wife, Princess Luna & I discovered that our daughter, Princess Starlight, has been taken to a factory of rainbows. Now, we needed to rescue her...with help from few new friends...


Rainbow Factory: The Return (part 1) chapter 1

"_All the failures help to fuel success_

_In the bloody & visceral weather game of chess"_

It was a beautiful day in Canterlot.

Luna, beautiful wife, tells me that our daughter, Princess Starlight, had to take this "flight test".

"What's the flight test about?" I asked her.

"You mean, you never heard of it or took the test itself?"

"No. Why?" I seemed confused. "Was I supposed to take the test?"

"I asked my sister that & every filly & colt has to do it, but I'm not sure about full grown pegasi like you."

Well, I didn't really care about me taking the test. What I did care was about Starlight. Which made me wonder… where was Starlight?

"Princess, where's our daughter?" & why was I asking many questions?

"Oh, uh… Celestia took her to Cloudsdale." Said Luna.

I still seemed confused. If Luna & I are her parents shouldn't WE take her?

"I'm going to go see her." I said. "You're coming with me."

"Do I really need to go?" Princess Luna groaned.

"Yes. No questions asked."

Luna used her magic to teleport us to Cloudsdale.

When we got there, Princess Celestia & Starlight were just standing. It seemed like they were waiting or something. There was also three pegasi wearing scientist suits & goggles

Starlight looked back & saw us.

"Mommy! Daddy!" she yelled.

Right when Starlight began to run, two of those pegasi ran after her and grabbed her.

"Aaaaahhh!" she screamed.

"Starlight!" Luna & I yelled.

Celestia also looked back & she gasped. She then vanished with the pegasi & Starlight.

Both of us were just jaw-dropped & confused. We started asking each other many questions.

We went back to Canterlot Castle. No pony was there except the guards & Lightning Stallion.

"Flutterblue, I'm getting worried." Said Luna.

"Me too, babe. *sigh* Don't worry, we'll find her." I hugged her. "Guards!"

Two royal guards came through the door.

"Yes Prince Flutterblue!" They said.

"Do any of you have any idea where Celestia & Starlight are?" I asked them.

"Sorry…we don't, your majesty." They both said.

"Lightning Stallion!" called Luna.

Lightning Stallion comes out the door.

"Why hello, Flutterblue & Luna! What happened?"

Lightning is an awesome alicorn who works with us & Celestia. BACK TO THE STORY.

"Do you know where Celestia & our daughter is?" Luna asked.

"Nope…why?" He asked.

"Luna & I are getting worried." I answered.

"Don't worry, I'll help you to look for them. I'll be looking in Canterlot. Bye!"

He used his magic to teleport him to Canterlot.

"Luna, I'm going to Cloudsdale to see if they are there. You can look in Ponyville, alright?" I said.

"Okay. Be careful."

I ran towards the balcony, opened my wings & flew. I was now headed to Cloudsdale.

Ten minutes later…

I was almost there, until all of a sudden, I bump into another Pegasus.

"Whoa, sorry about that." I said.

"No matter, Flutterblue." He said in an auto tune robotic voice.

How did he know my name? Was he stalking me? I have no idea!

"My input name is H8 Seed. I see that something troubles you, I'm I correct?"

I didn't know what to say.

"Um…yeah. As you can see I'm Prince-."

He cut me off.

"Don't worry, I know & your situation" said H8 seed. "Follow me, we must see my 'friend', Glaze! AKA Woodentoaster."

I started to follow him & he then led me to Ponyville. I then saw Princess Luna walking and asking every pony who past by.

"Luna!" I called out.

She looked up & she started to fly towards me.

"Flutterblue! Did you find them?" Luna asked me.

"Nope." I answered. "Oh…this is H8 Seed. He's going to help us find Starlight & Celestia."

"Hi!"

"Hello, we must hurry!" He said.

We followed him again. He led us to a house in Ponyville. H8 Seed knocked and some pony opened the door. She had DJ-like hair (mane & tail) like mine but it was green & yellow.

"Wha-? What's going on?" She said.

"Let us in Glaze. It's an emergency." Said H8 Seed.

Woodentoaster opened the door & told us to come in.

Her house was organized & clean. She had two couches & her equipment to make music. Glaze greeted me & Luna, since we're the rulers of Equestria, of course.

"So, what's the emergency?" Glaze said and closed the door.

"Princess Luna & Prince Flutterblue Melody are looking for Princess Celestia & their daughter, Starlight." Said H8 Seed. " Celestia took Starlight to this 'flight test.'"

How did he know that?! It's like he's a… robot or something.

But, right when H8 Seed said, 'flight test', Glaze stood gazing at us, like if she was having a flash-back.

"Did any of you see pegasi wearing any scientist suits and googles?" Glaze asked us slowly.

"Yes." Luna & I answered.

"I don't want to act crazy, but…I think your daughter is taken to the most deadliest factory of all of Equestria; The Rainbow Factory."

"No! Not Cloudsdale Weather Corporation!" Yelled H8 Seed.

Luna & I were like, "WHAT?!"

"Princess, don't worry. We're going to rescue her." I said then hugged her.

"Here's a little history, I worked there at the factory. It's…so bloody that the fillies & colts get grinded or stabbed, then the blood and guts get in a facility & it turns into rainbows. I just got tired of it. It's always the same routine EVERYDAY! The workers brainwash you in a simulation. Plus, they use secret chemicals on weird things. Dark magic in capturing innocent unicorns." Explained Glaze.

"I worked there too. I'm a super smart pony robot, built to kill. That's why I have weird wings & voice. But, I was different & I escaped." Said H8 Seed. "& my real name is H8 Seed Version 1.0."

"We all managed to escape. The only way to rescue Starlight is to go to the factory itself."

"We first need a plan." Luna added.

"Luna's right. Here's my plan." Said Glaze.

Woodentoaster had a good plan. Since Glaze & H8 Seed knew exactly where the fillies & ponies are being held. They also know every exit, room, entrance…EVERYTHING from the factory. We also had to be careful not to get caught by any factory workers.

"Every pony understands?"

"YUP!"

"Can we take a few royal guards?" I asked.

"This is a secret mission, but I think they can help." Glaze said with a smile.

We were all ready to leave & rescue Starlight.

To be continued…


End file.
